


You Giant Child Neptune

by hatzy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SeaMonkeys, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompt: Sick!neptune being looked after by sun</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Giant Child Neptune

Neptune was a bit dramatic when sick. He would plant himself in the lounge and groan and grumble. The only one who really could make him stop was Sun but Sun was out, so Scarlet had to step in. Cuddly Neptune may be adorable but he is deathly annoying, he was polite enough to move away when he sneezed or coughed. He also promised cookies when he was back to normal, that’s always a plus.

“I want Sunshine…” Neptune sniffled into scarlet his nose had been running all day. “I feel like I’ve been hit by truck and it backed up a few times to make sure the job was done… Scarlet I hurt!” Neptune groaned.

“By dust you’re pathetic” Scarlet sighed and patted the blue haired boy. Neptune snuggled in closer when Sun opened the door.

“Hey Nep… how you doing?” Sun walked over to his sick boyfriend. “I brought soup…” He lifted up a little take out bowel to show Neptune.

“Yay!” Neptune cheered sounding rather creepy with his hoarse voice. “Soup!” He sat up slowly sniffling and blinking sleepily.

“Are you sleepy Naptune?” Sun smiled at scarlet softly as he made a run for his room. “Is It naptime?” Sun stroked his boyfriends rather warm face, Neptune snuggled his hand softly yawning again. “I’ll take that as a yes…” Sun Picked up the sick boy slowly walking him to his bed, Neptune snuggled suns neck kissing it softly.

“Kisses?” Neptune whispered yawning again.

“Maybe tomorrow when you may be feeling better.” Sun grinned putting Neptune down into his bed and laid down with him.

“Mmm okay.” Neptune cuddled in closer and slowly falling asleep.

“Night Naptune.” Sun smiled stroking his hair.


End file.
